


he who watches from above

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, bloodwing gets head scritches, roland and brick are also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland's keeping watch and Brick is fast asleep when he first broaches the topic. </p><p>"Who do you think she is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who watches from above

Roland's keeping watch and Brick is fast asleep when he first broaches the topic. 

"Who do you think she is?"

"Hm?" Lilith, currently stoking the campfire with a ruined bit of some bandit's old rifle, looks up. "She? As in...?"

Bloodwing clicks his beak-- as reproachful as if he'd spoken on behalf of his owner. Mordecai reaches a hand up to his shoulder to idly scratch the crown of the bird's head. "Who else? The one who's been contacting us since we got here. She's got no comm ID, so we can't trace her, and there ain't nobody else who's heard from her, or _of_ her. That I know of, anyway."

"Oh," is her flat response. They fall into a thoughtful silence, broken only by the low rumble of Brick's occasional snores. The yellow-orange glow of the flames illuminates the woman's profile, flickering, offsetting the slight arch of her nose; the shadows cast by the stones jutting out of the rocky alcove they've taken as a makeshift shelter quiver in the crackling firelight, as if restless, as if eager for the answer themselves. A faint clatter-clatter-snap sounds somewhere not too far off-- a gun reloading. Brick snorts something unintelligible in his sleep.

"I thought about it a lot, back in Fyrestone," Lilith replies at last, words slow, deliberate. "Now, though... I dunno." She turns away from the fire to face him. 

"You trust her?"

Roland pulls the trigger and his shotgun unloads. The crack rends the air. Distantly, a skag shrieks.

"Not really." Lilith pulls her knees into her chest. "But she hasn't led us wrong yet." 

Mordecai shrugs. Bloodwing, jostled a little by the motion, flutters his wings.

"I guess not."

**Author's Note:**

> for mira; thank you for getting me to cry about angel like 2 years before i officially got into this fandom :')


End file.
